The Girl Across the Hall
by elfroel
Summary: Anna is a freshman in college with a secret. A certain blonde makes it hard for her to keep it. Modern AU. Elsanna, not icest. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was early.

_ Too early._ Anna thought to herself as she held back a yawn.

Her father had insisted that they leave at 6 AM in order to avoid traffic and get to the residence building before it got crowded with other residents moving in, meaning that Anna had to wake up at 5 AM to do some last minute packing and do her other morning activities.

It was her first year of college and Anna had been excited to attend the most prestigious art school in Arendelle. It had taken her two years before she finally got accepted, and on the day she received her acceptance letter, she didn't know whether to squeal in excitement, or cry because that meant leaving her family to pursue her dreams.

Her father, mother and brother had always been supportive of her. But that didn't change the fact that they so dearly wanted Anna to stay with them and commute, no matter how impossible it would be since Arendelle Institute of Art was so far from where they lived. Thankfully, Anna's family was somewhat wealthy, and could afford to let Anna live on the school residence while also paying for her program's outrageously over-priced tuition.

"_It was worth it." _Anna had told herself. She initially felt bad for making her parents pay all that money, but when she say how overjoyed her parents were when she told them the news of her acceptance, she couldn't turn down the offer and go to a school that was closer and somewhat cheaper, like she had originally planned if she hadn't been accepted.

Anna inhaled deeply. _I've made them proud. I have to continue to do so._ She exhaled as her father pulled into the parking lot.

"Are we finally here?" Anna's younger brother, Olaf, exclaimed. Olaf was no doubt excited to be at her sister's college campus—obviously forgetting the fact that once Anna was all unpacked and settled down, they'd be leaving her and wouldn't be seeing her until a holiday came around.

"We sure are," Anna's father said proudly. He ducked down to look through the windshield, up at the residence building. "Not bad for a college dormitory. But then again, this _is _AIA."

Anna looked out the window beside her. She was nervous. School hadn't started and she was already nervous. She would be attending this school away from home, without any familiar faces around. She felt like she was going to be in a different country once her family left.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna caught her mother's gaze in the rear-view mirror. Her eyes were tinted slightly red, probably from tears welling up. Anna's heart dropped a bit, but her mother smiled at her and Anna remembered that she was here to make her mother and father proud of her. And proud of her they were.

Anna's father got out of the car and walked to Anna's door. He pulled the door open, bowed, and said, "This way, Princess." And that got a small giggle out of Anna. Making all her sad thoughts leave her mind temporarily. He smiled when Anna finally hopped out of the vehicle and stretched her legs. Anna's father made his way to the back of the car to open the trunk and take out Anna's luggage.

"Hey, Princess. Give me a hand, would ya?" He said as he put a bag down and held his back. Anna laughed louder this time.

"When did you get so old, dad?" Anna said, jokingly.

"When did you?" Her father retorted. "Miss I'm-Leaving-Home-To-Attend-A-Fancy-College."

Anna smiled lightly. Just then, Olaf rounded the car and offered to help both his father and older sister carry _both _their bags because apparently they were taking too long.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon, Ollie?" Anna grinned. She understood how Olaf got when there were new places to explore, but seeing him like this on a day like today hurt her a tiny bit.

"Oh. I never thought of it that way." Olaf then came up to Anna and gave her a big warm hug.

_ It's going to be so hard to say goodbye._

* * *

The elevators were broken. Anna's dorm was on the sixth floor.

_ They couldn't make sure the elevators were working on move-in day of all days? Shit. Bad first impressions, AIA residence._

Anna was practically crawling on the floor after the third, and final trip up the stairs to her room with the last of her luggage. She immediately regretted packing so many things that she probably wouldn't even need.

"Looks like your roommate hasn't moved in yet," Anna's mother stated. And Anna beamed with excitement as she remembered that yes, she would be getting a roommate! That means that she wouldn't be living completely alone.

"I can't wait to meet her! I hope we're in the same program. That way I wouldn't have to worry about navigating the campus alone and end up getting lost alone! At least if I have my roomie with me we can get lost together! Even though that wouldn't be the best thing because what if I'M the one who gets us lost and then I end up making HER late to all our classes and oh nooooo. I need to find my way around campus before she gets here." Anna quickly noticed that let her motor-mouth run again when she saw her mother giggle at her.

"Now now, Anna. Why don't you wait until you meet her first?" Her mother always knew how to calm her down, whatever the situation.

And that's when they heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside. Just then, a girl with long golden blonde hair and green eyes stepped through the door, luggage in hand.

"Oh," The girl stumbles, obviously not expecting her roommate and her family to be inside. "Hello! You must be my roommate." The girl smiled, walked forward and extended her right arm out to awkwardly to shake my hand. Reciprocating the awkward, Anna held out her left arm, realized that wouldn't work, and switched to her right arm.

"I'm Rapunzel," she said, beaming.

"Anna."

"It's nice to meet you! What program are you in?"

"First year fine arts, and you?"

"What a coincidence, I am too!" The two girls squealed in unison. Anna's parents turned to look at each other and smiled, happy that Anna's wish came true, and that she'd have a friend before school even started.

"I think we'll be off now. Don't want to take up the parking space for too long," Her father said. "We'll be Skype calling you every night, okay? Can't have you forgetting our faces." The man hugged Anna tight, and she hugged back. Her mother came next. Olaf made sure he was last so he could give Anna the "best hug ever". She kissed him on the cheek. Anna tried her best not to cry while her roommate was there. She'd probably save it for later tonight when she was alone in her room.

"It was nice meeting you, Rapunzel! Make sure this girl stays out of trouble." Anna's Father said as he waved and closed the door behind him. _Parents are so embarrassing,_ Anna thought. And she couldn't help but wonder why Rapunzel's parents weren't there to help her move in. _It'd be nice to meet them._

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the year!" Anna says, almost too enthusiastically.

Rapunzel laughs, and Anna smile, happy that they're off to a good start.

* * *

The next few minutes were spent unpacking. Both girls had their own separate rooms, and a kitchen to share. They'd exchange a few words every time they were in the kitchen, asking each other ice breaker questions, laughing at each others jokes. They had become like best friends in a matter of minutes, as they quickly found that they had a lot in common.

They had been chatting animatedly when they heard a knock on the door. They stared at each other, neither one expecting a guest.

Anna, already getting into the habits she had while she was living with her parents, rushed towards the door, using her socks to slide in front of it. Rapunzel noticed her slip a little bit and commented on the hole in Anna's sock which may have caused that to happen.

Anna opened the door and was welcomed by a taller girl with deep blue eyes and platinum blonde braided hair.

"Hello," the girl said. Anna couldn't help but be taken aback by the sound. _She has a cute voice._ "I'm Elsa. Your Resident Advisor, or RA."

Anna stared blankly, not sure what to say. "Uhhh…" Was all she could muster. She quickly turned to Rapunzel, who upon hearing the RA was at the door, made her way beside Anna.

Elsa stared at Anna, waiting for her to say something.

"And you are?" Anna kicked herself mentally. _Say something, idiot!_

"M-me? I-I'm Anna." She sputtered, heart pounding.

Rapunzel laughed at her new roomie's inability to speak. "And I'm Rapunzel." She said, confidently.

"I'm just here to make sure everything with your move-in went okay." Elsa smiled. Anna noticed Elsa's eyes look down and then shoot back up again before continuing. _Oh my God. Did she just check me out?_ Anna felt her face burn up, and then proceeded to drop her eyes to the ground only to find them scanning the older girl's body and finding their way back up to Elsa's eyes which were fixated on her. Anna looked down again, embarrassed to meet her gaze, when she noticed that yes, her toe was sticking out of her sock. _No. No, she wasn't checking me out. She thinks I'm a weirdo for having a hole in my sock._ _Great first impression, Anna._

Rapunzel spoke up. "Yes, everything went fine! It's unfortunate that the elevators are out of service, though.

Anna snapped out of her daze. "Try having to go up and down them _three times,_ Punzie. Trust me, I would not have packed so many things if I had known this would happen."

Elsa laughed, bringing her fingers up to cover her mouth. _God, that's adorable, _Anna thought.

"Well, try having to go to each and every floor and meeting each and every resident. I've been climbing those stairs all day!" Elsa said.

_ Now I feel bad. Way to be inconsiderate, Anna. _The redhead couldn't help but notice that despite her story, Elsa still looked flawless. No signs of sweat breaking out, no messy hair—she was perfect. _Wait, what?_

"But yes, we're really sorry about the elevators. They should be fixed by the time classes start tomorrow." Elsa smiled at Anna, and Anna couldn't do anything but nod and smile lightly. "Anyway, so like I said. I'm your RA, but I'm also your neighbor! My room is right across the hall if you need me. Feel free to come by any time!" She looked to me and then to Rapunzel.

"Sure thing! It was nice meeting you!" Rapunzel said gleefully. All Anna could do was smile and give a weak wave.

As the door closed behind Elsa, Rapunzel eyed Anna and grinned mischievously. Anna froze under her gaze.

"W-what?" Anna asked sheepishly.

"I know we _just _met, but since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I may as well ask it now." Rapunzel tried to hold back a smile. "Which team do you play for?"

"…which team?" Anna asked, confused.

"Like…do you like girls or boys?" Rapunzel continued.

Anna hesitated for a moment. She had never been with a girl before. But she can't say she hasn't been attracted to them before. _But that was just a phase. I've dated plenty of boys before._

"I'm not gay, Rapunzel. You don't have to worry about me trying to make a move on you." Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I wasn't worried! I mean, I have a boyfriend. I just thought I'd ask." Rapunzel pushed her gorgeous blonde hair behind her shoulder as she moved towards the fridge to make a meal.

_ It was just a phase. _Anna repeated over and over in her head. _But damn, that Elsa girl was stunning._

* * *

**My first time writing a fic, so go easy on me. Hopefully people will enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna went to bed early. She explained to Rapunzel how her father had made her get up early and that she was exhausted from climbing all those stairs. Rapunzel understood, and went off to sleep herself.

The real reason Anna wanted to go to bed early was because Rapunzel unknowingly asked too many questions about her family, making Anna well up with tears at the thought of not being able to have physical contact with them for a while. Not being able to see Olaf grow up, or play with him when he's bored. Cheer him up when he's sad. Defend him when he gets bullied. Not being able to see her parents smiles or be able to enjoy their warm embraces. No. They would be separated and limited to seeing each other solely through a computer screen until a holiday rolled around.

She hated this fact. She hated that none of her friends were with her here. How her best friend, Kristoff, would have come to AIA as well, but his family just couldn't afford it. She hated how foreign this place seemed. How lost she felt here.

_But I have Rapunzel here. And I'm sure I can make a lot of friends in class tomorrow. _Her tears were dried now, and she allowed her mind to wander away from the unfairness of everything. She allowed her mind to think over the day's events. Arriving at AIA, meeting Rapunzel, climbing all those stairs, meeting Elsa...

_Elsa._

Elsa.

Elsa had been at the back of her mind all day. Meeting her was definitely the highlight of Anna's day. _I wonder how much of a __weirdo __I looked like to her. Did__ she notice me checking her out after she checked me out? Wait, but she wasn't even checking me out. She was silently judging me because my toe was sticking out of my sock._

_ ...stupid toe._

Anna continued to down-talk herself for being so awkward around the RA. _She's just a girl. I was talking to Rapunzel just fine. _But Elsa was different. Anna was captivated by Elsa. Her faint scent in the air, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way her lips moved, the way she...

_GOD. She's so fucking pretty._

The redhead blushed at the thought of Elsa and backtracked, grunting quietly. _No. She's gorgeous. She__'s__ gorgeous, but I am _not_ attracted to her. Nope nuh-uh._

Her mind continued on like this through the night until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel arrived right on time for the first lecture of the year. They would have been early, but Anna insisted that they stop to get some hot chocolate. Rapunzel had mocked her for wanting to drink hot chocolate in the Summer, but Anna ignored her and basked in the rich chocolatey scent and taste of the drink, saying something along the lines of chocolate being the love of her life.

The lecture was just the obligatory, "Welcome to Arendelle Institute of Art!" speech that Anna was sure every single class was getting. The prof for the class rambled on and on about how privileged the students in the lecture room were because they were accepted into AIA's prestigious art program.

_You could get more talent in this school if your program wasn't so damn expensive. _Anna scoffed to herself as she thought of her friend Kristoff.

Kristoff was a wonderful sculptor. He once sculpted his dog, Sven, out of a block of ice. It made Anna angry that he was so skilled, yet couldn't attend the school of his dreams because he didn't have the money like Anna's family did. It made Anna feel guilty sometimes. It made her feel like maybe she should've declined the offer to come to AIA and went to The Weselton Academy of Arts with Kristoff.

But she was here now. She was here and she was going to make her parents proud. Even though there was nothing to prove to them. Her parents saw so much potential in her.

Anna looked around the lecture hall. Every other person had a sketchbook out and was drawing, and Anna felt a bit of guilt creep up on her heart. When she looked around, she saw beautiful sketches, the kind that Anna could only dream of being capable of doing one day. Everyone here was a fantastic artist. The redhead looked over at Rapunzel, who was also sketching, and Anna couldn't help but feel inferior to everyone around her, because her art was nowhere near as good as theirs.

"So as part of their curriculum, each third year student has been assigned a first year to mentor." The prof at the front of the lecture hall boomed.

This snapped Anna out of her thoughts. She had noticed them before, but never questioned it. There were a few students sitting at the very front of the lecture hall, behind the prof.

"If you have trouble with an assignment and a teacher is unavailable, your third year mentors will be happy to help you. They're also there to tutor you and help you improve your art skills."

_Perfect!_ Anna thought. _One day, I'll be just as good as the rest of the students! I hope my mentor is nice._

Just then, the lecture hall doors opened, and she stepped in.

Anna's heart sped up at the sight of her. Elsa. She was radiant. Anna stared at her in awe for a few seconds before laughing quietly to herself at the fact that Elsa was wearing jeans and a hoodie. _With this kind of heat outside? __And Rapunzel said _I_ was weird._

She stepped behind the prof and sat down in an empty seat beside the third year mentors.

A realization hit Anna suddenly. S_he's a third year art student? _The redhead's mouth hung open at this thought. Somehow this fact made Anna slightly more attracted to the girl- although, she would never admit it.

"Ah, miss Elsa. Glad you could join us," The prof spoke up.

Then as if she was the only one in the room, Elsa's eyes found Anna's, and the younger girl froze like a deer in the headlights. And just like that Elsa's eyes found their way back to the prof's.

"Behind me are just some of the third years that will mentor you first years. I asked them here today because they're at the top of their class, and I want their presence to motivate you. So, lecture is over! Feel free to come on down and meet the mentors." The prof finished. Anna only felt slightly bad that she had not been paying attention when he said what his name was.

Most of the students in the lecture hall got up and left. Only about ten of them stayed behind to meet the mentors. Rapunzel brought Anna along with her to meet them, against Anna's will, of course. The girl was going crazy on the inside.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't face Elsa again. I was such a bumbling idiot last time... who knows if this time will be any different?_

Anna did her best not to make eye contact with Elsa. She was surprised when she found that the reason Rapunzel dragged her down to meet the mentors was not because of Elsa, but because of a tall, handsome man with brown hair. Anna couldn't help but feel a little confused when Rapunzel immediately hugged and linked arms with the man.

"Anna," the golden blonde started. "This is my boyfriend, Eugene." The girl grinned and looked up at the man. "Eugene, this is Anna, my roommate."

Eugene extended his arm to shake Anna's hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty lady." He said, eliciting an eye roll and smile from Rapunzel. "So, is she coming tonight?" Eugene asked the girl hugging his arm.

"Coming where?" Anna asked, curiously.

"Oh! That's right, I didn't tell her!" Rapunzel smacked her forehead. "One of the third years is throwing a party tonight for the art students! It'll be kind of like a meet-and-greet sort of thing, I think." She looked up at Eugene for confirmation as she said those last words. Smiling, she turned back to Anna when he nodded.

"The more the merrier!" Eugene said, eyes hopeful.

Anna pondered this for a bit. She had never been to a party before. Not even in high school. _It could be fun though. And I could make lots of new friends! And if it's for all the art students..._

"Sounds fun! Count me in!" The redhead bounced happily on her toes, and Rapunzel and Eugene high-fived her and each other.

Looking around the room after her conversation with the couple, Anna couldn't help but notice that Elsa was nowhere in sight. She must have gone back to rez. She was an RA, after all. And a third year art major. She must be busy all the time.

_I wonder if she'll be at the party tonight._

* * *

Anna fumbled with her keys as she approached her room, accidentally dropping them in front of her door. She bent down to pick them up, and upon standing up again, she felt a cool breeze come from behind her. Shivering and turning around to see where the cold was coming from, she found Elsa opening the door to leave her own room.

_ I guess that's why she was wearing that sweater and jeans. Her room is freezing! Way too cold, even for Summer! _

The younger girl turned away from her to open her own door, attempting to avoid Elsa's icy eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "How are you doing?"

Anna's back straightened, startled by the unexpected greeting and dropping her keys once again. She slowly turned towards Elsa, who was waiting for a reply.

"I-I'm fine! And you?" _Stop with the stuttering!_

"I'm fine as well." Elsa smiled. Anna melted. "Did I see you at the lecture hall this morning?" Elsa asked as the nervous redhead picked up her keys again, about to turn back to her door. "It's good to know you're part of the art program! Congratulations on getting in!"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Thank- Thank you!" A short pause. "I mean I tried to get in right after high school, but I didn't know how difficult it would be! I mean it _is_ AIA, am I right? So then I tried again, and well, failed. Yeesh. It was pretty embarrassing...I wanted to give up! But I really really _really_ wanted to pursue art! So applied again, this time with Weselton as a back-up and here I am! But I'm really not the best artist. I mean I saw everyone in the lecture sketching and-" She came to a stop.

Elsa just watched her calmly. She just watched, and smiled. Seemingly interested in every word the girl was saying. Anna folded her hands together.

"Uh. Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes. Feel free to stop me at any time if we're ever talking. If you want to talk! Because I mean right now I feel like I'm doing all the talking and I really should let- I'll shut up now."

Elsa laughed, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth like last time. Anna's heart fluttered at the sight of it.

"Don't worry about it," The blonde tried to keep her composure. "It's cute."

Now Anna was the one trying to keep her composure. _She called me cute_. _SHE CALLED ME CUTE._ Wait_ Anna. _Wait._ No, she called your __inability__ to stop talking cute. Not you. There's a difference._

"I hope you didn't walk up all those stairs again, by the way. The elevators are fixed." The redhead dropped her mouth because this was news to her. She did walk up the stairs.

"Seriously? Man, they should really let us know when something like that happens! I actually _got exercise _today because of that." The blonde couldn't stop herself from smiling at that.

"I walked up the stairs today, too. So don't feel too bad about it."

_Oh, _Anna thought. She brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Well, that's good! You got exercise. I mean, I really need it. And you? You don't really. You have a really nice body. Not that I was staring at it. Have you _seen _yourself? Just. Yeah. Sorry, were you saying something?" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck!_

Elsa's face reddened slightly, but Anna didn't notice because she herself was completely flushed. The younger girl only looked up when Elsa cleared her throat.

"Well, if you're that upset about the elevators, I'll let you know personally when things like that happen. That way you won't have to get exercise." She smiled gently at the girl.

Anna smiled in return.

"Thank you," And then Anna's gaze fell to the ground. She didn't want the conversation to end, but she didn't know what else to say. The silence hung for what felt like hours to Anna.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"No. Well, actually. There's this party that my roommate and her boyfriend invited me to. It's for the art students. Meet-and-greet thing," she paused. "Will you be there? I mean, I know you're super busy with RA stuff and school work. Oh wait. It's the first day of school. I guess you don't have much homework?"

Elsa glanced at her and she immediately stopped talking, entranced by the older girl's gaze. She took a minute to think about it. After a little while, she replied.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it initially..." Her eyes met Anna's. "But I guess it can't hurt." She grinned. Anna melted. Again. _Why is she so __cute__?_

Hiding her blush, Anna quickly turned towards her door, muttered out a, "Cool, see ya there!", unlocked it, stepped inside, and waved awkwardly at Elsa who walked down the hall. Anna stood behind her door as she closed it. She was silent, but in her mind, she screamed as she clenched the fabric on her chest. In joy. In anger. In confusion.

_Goddamnit._

* * *

They could hear the music as they approached the house. Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene were giddy with excitement about the party. Rapunzel and Eugene were excited because this would be the first party they'd be attending together. They made sure to promise that Anna wouldn't have to worry about them doing anything "naughty", but Anna was a bit weary about this promise because they had only just become friends, after all. Actually, she honestly wasn't very concerned with if they were planning to do "the naughties" or not. As long as it was safe and Anna was nowhere near them while they were doing it.

Anna's excitement about the party lay somewhere else. On the way to the house party, Eugene had told the two girls the wonders of the "House of the Southern Isles Clan" parties. The wonders ranged from the house actually being a mansion, having a hot tub that could fit thirty people at a time—or more if they really wanted, and an actual dance floor. But none of these were what excited Anna. The girl had come for the chocolate fondue fountain. Something that Eugene jokingly described to be as big as his ego, which Anna quickly learned was actually _quite_ big. Thoughts of the girl with platinum blonde hair were pushed to the very back of Anna's mind, letting thoughts of dipping chocolate in the chocolate fountain fill it. She really had a one-track mind when it came to it.

Eugene knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by a boy with auburn hair.

"Eugene! Glad you could make it." The boy lightly punched Eugene's shoulder. "And who are these lovely ladies? Not both yours, I'd assume. Unless you got unbelievably lucky tonight." He winked. Anna gagged.

Rapunzel pulled Eugene away from the man gently, protectively, and linked her arm with his.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you...?" Rapunzel paused to think.

"Hans," The boy said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hans. I'm Rapunzel."

"Oh," Hans said curtly. Then he turned to the redhead who was being left out of the exchange. "And you are...?"

"Anna," she said, meeting his gaze.

Hans' lips curled up into a smile.

"Well it's great to have two gorgeous ladies here. Hope you all enjoy the night." He stepped out of the way to let the trio in.

Eugene wasn't lying when he said that "The house of the Southern Isles Clan" was a mansion. Both Rapunzel and Anna stared up, amazed at the inside structure of the house.

They were all handed drinks by Hans. "Party ain't a party without the booze."

Anna grabbed her drink hesitantly. This was her first party. This was her first drink. _Should I even drink it?_ But then her curiosity won her over and she took a sip. It slid down her throat, and Anna could taste how terribly bitter it was.

_Yeah. Nope. No thanks._ She stared in disgust as she watched Hans, Eugene and Rapunzel down their drinks without even wincing. It was then that Anna noticed that most of the other students around her were either drinking, or already piss drunk. And it scared her. She felt uncomfortable here.

_Calm down. You can't leave now, you just got here. __T__his is a meet-and greet! Go meet some people!_ Anna straightened her back and huffed. Marching away from Eugene and Rapunzel who were now trying to find a bottle of beer.

Anna searched for the chocolate fountain. She planned to loft around it all night and talk to anyone who came by it so that she didn't have to go looking for people to talk to. Upon finding it, Anna was pleasantly surprised to see platinum blonde hair glistening under the light of the chandelier overhead. Anna made her way over to the fountain hesitantly.

When she reached it, she quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it up with fruit to dip into the chocolate. Walking to the side opposite of Elsa, who was in the middle of dipping some food of her own in the chocolate, she felt her heart pound. _What should I say? _

She wouldn't get to say much, apparently. Because when Anna's eyes met Elsa's from across the fountain, the blonde said nothing more than a shy, "Hi" and gave a light smile before turning on the heel of her foot and leaving Anna at the fountain to join what looked like another bunch of third years.

_She has friends, idiot. Did you think she'd come here just to talk to you?_ Anna sighed and proceeded to eat her chocolate covered treats. At least she had comfort food.

Seemingly noticing Anna's dejected mood, Hans slicked his hair back and staggered over to her, trying his best to look sober.

"Yo, Anna," She looked up at him while stuffing a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. "You good?" The boy asked.

"I'm, um, fine. I guess?" The girl stuttered, not knowing how to reply to such a question.

"Have you been drinking?" She shook her head at this. "Ah," Hans replied.  
"I don't like the taste of alcohol," she shrugged. "I'm fine making out with this chocolate."

Hans laughed and Anna smiled, thinking that this was a start of a friendship.

"You'll get used to it," Hans said and handed her a bottle. Anna took it this time, taking his word for it, and took a few sips. He laughed as he watched her face cringe with each swig of the bottle.

"It's a nice place you've got here! Seriously, it's like a mansion! Or a castle! It's beautiful," Anna said excitedly, unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her exchange with the man.

"Thank you, Anna," He smirked. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you are, though." This made Anna blush. "If you'd like, I could give you a tour. There's a lot to see and do around here."

The redhead nodded kindly in agreement, because it wouldn't be polite to turn him down. She could feel her mind starting to cloud slightly as she sipped from her bottle, but she was glad that she was able to catch the attention of someone as friendly as Hans.

Hans put his arm around her shoulders, and motioned towards the stairs with his other hand, attempting to lead Anna upstairs. Their tour was cut extremely short when someone accidentally bumped into Anna, causing her to drop her bottle and spill her drink on the carpet.

"Hey!" Anna shouted, a bit too loudly. She was starting to lose control.

"Oh shit, sorry about that," Elsa apologized. She glared at Hans and he took his arm off of Anna's shoulder.

"Great. Thanks, Ice Queen," Hans said venomously as he retreated to grab some paper towels to dry the carpet.

Elsa smirked as she watched him go. She then turned to the younger girl, putting her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Anna nodded, slightly shocked that Elsa was talking to her.

_She's just looking out for you. She's being a good RA, and we're not even in the residence right now!_

"I'm- I'm okay, I think." the redhead replied, dazed.

Elsa put her arm around Anna's waist, pulled her close and led her to the couch. Anna blushed furiously at the intimate touch. Elsa sat her down and then plopped herself beside her, tilting Anna's head to make it rest on her shoulder, and stretched an arm out to put around Anna's shoulders.

Anna's mind and heart raced. _What is even happening right now. Is she... is she drunk? __That would explain why she bumped into me._

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked the younger girl. Anna shook her head no and Elsa smiled. Anna could smell alcohol on her breath.

_She should be hanging out with her friends! Not baby-sitting __a baby first year that she _just _met! __This is insane! _She would never admit it, butAnna loved every second of it. _What if... what if she's a lesbian? _Anna's face grew hot. _Who cares if she is. I definitely am not._ _I was totally into Hans just now._

..._But what if she's trying to make a move on me right now?_ Anna stopped herself from thinking any further because she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Elsa shifted beneath her. "I- I need to go to the bathroom. You stay put, and don't go anywhere with Hans or any other drunk dudes," she warned.

Anna stared blankly at her and nodded. She watched as Elsa stood up and made her way toward the bathroom, swaying her gorgeous hips as she walked. Anna had trouble averting her eyes. When she finally managed to rip them away from Elsa's body, she found herself watching a couple of boys playing some sort of drinking game where they take a shot and do ten push-ups repeatedly to see who could do the most.

An hour passed while she was on the couch. Elsa hadn't returned to her, so Anna decided to walk around the party again. She met with Rapunzel who was acting as a crutch for Eugene who was almost passed out on her.

"Time to go?" The golden blonde asked sheepishly.

Anna almost hated to say it, but it was. Elsa wasn't coming back for her, and everyone else seemed too drunk to talk to, so that ruled out the possibility of trying to make friends. She had her fill of chocolate as well, and didn't dare take another drink in fear of becoming as piss drunk as Eugene was.

_What a waste of a night,_ Anna said to herself, only half serious.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. The same platinum blonde hair glistening under the light of the chandelier she saw earlier. She was heading for the door and Anna watched silently as she and a male companion stumbled outside.

_An absolute waste._

She grabbed a bottle to bring home with her.

* * *

**I ****apologize if this story is turning out poorly XD and for any errors and whatever... I'm having a lot of fun writing it, though! So I hope some people enjoy it at least :)**

**I just wanna say thank you for all the nice reviews and follows! I didn't think I'd get any, to be honest! You guys are great! It definitely made me want to finish this chapter sooner.**

***braces self for comments about the last part***


End file.
